Adventures through Johto
by DragonFlame1380
Summary: When two pokemorphs meet Ash Ketchum and decide to travel with him, interesting things are sure to happen. But no one was expecting Team Rocket to be any trouble at all, so when they finally reveal their master plan, it is left to our 3 heroes to save Johto. ON HOLD WHILE I WRITE THE MEW CHRONICLES.
1. The Intro

**HEYO! This is TLBOP with a story! This time I am joined by my trusty friend AGVT and my school mate Flaming Chipmunk. We have all made OC's and they are going to travel, or re-travel, the Johto region alongside Ash and a few legendaries. I will probably, at some point, do a competition. The prize, if my fellow authors agree, will be one of the winners OC's being submitted into our story. I will now hand you over to AGVT and Flaming Chipmunk.**

**Flaming Chipmunk here. As TLBOP has already stated, we all have OC's and they're going on an adventure.**

… **I really don't know what else to say, really.**

**Actually, based on what TLBOP has said, I think his competition idea is great. After a while of planning, this story will be the best. Then I can take over the world! err...a bit carried away there… :) .**

**AGVT Here! I liked the idea of the competition. Also TLBOP, Flaming Chipmunk, and myself will need to choose Pokemon we're gonna have on us. I've seen the johto region, but not as a Trainer just on vacation with my pokemon, If TLBOP and Chipmunk agree we'll share where our OC's are from in the world of Pokémon!**

**TLBOP: My person has conquered 3 regions and his starter was a Riolu, who is now a Lucario….. He also has an Absol, an Espeon and a Mew…..**

**AGVT: I am from Hoenn with a Shiny Scizor that was my starter, with an Absol, Gardevoir who is attached to me in a friendly way, and Rayquaza.**

**TLBOP: Not **_**too **_**friendly I hope ;)**

**AGVT: Oh I also forgot, my OC is the oldest of Norman and Caroline, May and Max maples parents.**

**TLBOP: I know who they are….**

**AGVT: Oh I also went through the Hoenn league and made it to the finals Using only Scizor.**

**TLBOP: So did my OC….He also won it. It was the only league he won for a while. He didn't win the Sinnoh OR Kalos league. He wants better results in this one.**

**AGVT: Have fun getting through me in the Silver League.**

**TLBOP: Likewise. My Lucario can be rather….persistent and Mew is just unpredictable. There is also the fact that you will have to go through my OC himself as he will be a full Mew by then.**

**AGVT: My Rayquaza is powerful in his own league, He's persistent enough to go down when his opponent goes down.**

**TLBOP: Mew makes Rayquaza seem weak :P**

**AGVT: Don't mock Rayquaza… It'll be your downfall…**

**TLBOP: Toooooo late….**

**AGVT: For our battle, It's gonna be a Double Battle.**

**TLBOP: I'll talk to Charles about it.**

**AGVT: I already have…**

**TLBOP: Ok. BTW my OC and your OC are good friends. When we split up you go with me and Chipmunk's OC goes with Ash.**

**AGVT: My Scizor hates his Pokeball btw.**

**TLBOP: Same with Lucario, Espeon and Mew. I am permanently stalked by 3 of my pokemon friends XD.**

**AGVT: I have 2 Secret pokemon with me… One is in the shadows and is a dark type, and one counters Steel, rock, and Ice.**

**TLBOP: Darkrai and a fighting type**

**AGVT: Not tellin, Wait until the Final match of the Silver league.**

**TLBOP: 2 things, 1) Its called the Silver Conference. 2) We still have to get past Ash and Chipmunk's OC.**

**AGVT: Let's tell our OC names right here and now…**

**TLBOP: Better idea! Follow my lead! *Runs away***

**AGVT: *Follows TLBOP with Scizor following close behind***

**TLBOP: *Returns waving a piece of paper* I HAVE IT….Where'd you go?**

**AGVT: *Grabs TLBOP and puts him in a nelson* Gotcha! Oh I have a playful side.**

**TLBOP: *Laughs* I'm part Mew. Playful is in my nature!**

**AGVT: *Takes on a serious face* Let's get to work.**

**TLBOP: Here *Hands VT the sheet of paper***

**AGVT: *Takes paper and reads it***

**Name: Dexter**

**Nick: Dex**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Black clothes, medium height and built like a sprinter. Has pink hair, sharp canines and pink feline ears.**

**Personality: Serious and quiet at first. Logistical and strategic. Then becomes playful, bubbly and a prankster.**

**Team: Absol - Amber - Female - Neutral - Joker - Magic Mirror - Absolite**

**Lucario - Shade - Male - Neutral - Serious - Steadfast - Lucarionite**

**Espeon - Twilight - Female - Neutral - Serious - Synchronise - Quick Claw**

**Mew - Mew - Female - Dexter - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate**

**Latias - Tia - Female - Latios - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate - TO CATCH**

**Latios - Tio - Male - Latias - Serious - Pressure - Mind Plate - TO CATCH**

**Dexter - Dex - Male - Mew - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate - LATER ON**

**Other**

**-Mew Hybrid/Mew**

**-Strategist**

**-Varied team based on speed, special attack and special defence**

**-Mates with Mew (Later on)**

**-Travelled 3 regions**

**-Home was in Ever Grande City, Hoenn**

**-Parents Dead**

**-Split Personality**

**-Aura Practitioner**

**Honours and Medals**

**-Hoenn League Winner**

**-Kanto League Runner Up**

**-Kalos League Runner Up**

**-Sinnoh League Third**

**-Honor Of Kalos**

**-Hoenn Dex Completion**

**-Tour De Altomare Winner**

**Aura**

**Colour - Black**

**Prime Weapon - Bow**

**Sec Weapon - Dual Katanas**

**Mate (If Possible) - Mew**

**Special Ability - Arrow Barrage**

**TLBOP: He is my OC**

**AGVT: Okay… Stay here… Scizor, Get the paper… *Scizor uses extreme speed and disappears***

**TLBOP: What's your OC like?**

**AGVT: *Scizor appears and talks to AGVT while he sweatdrops* really?! Chipmunk stole the paper… Oh… Okay. *Chuckles***

**TLBOP: Some friend he is….**

**AGVT: No Scizor was kidding and I found the paper in my pocket… *Hands TLBOP the paper and Dragonite pops out of Pokeball and starts talking to AGVT***

**TLBOP: *Reads***

**Name: Virousite Maple**

**Nick: Virus**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance:**

**Dark Green clothes, Medium-tall, built like a sprinter/gymnast. Has Dark Green hair that covers left eye, Yellow markings along hands and up to eyes and Dragon-like ears and Red Eyes. Has two Pokéballs hanging from a special necklace his Uncle gave him when he turned 9.**

**Personality: Serious and Intimidating at first. Logistical, Strategic, Bold like a dragon, and Wise like a dragon When friendly.**

**Team:**

**Shiny Scizor, Male- Bug/Steel- Technician- Serious- Scizorite**

**Rayquaza - Female- Dragon/Flying- Pressure- Calm- Dragon Fang **

**?- Female- Ground-Fairy- Clear Body- Rash- Has Mega stone.**

**?- No Gender- Dark- Nightmares- Calm- Black Sunglasses.**

**Gengar- Male- Ghost/Poison- Levitate- Naughty- Gengarite.**

**Shiny Dragonite- Female- Dragon/Flying- Multiscale- Joyful- Dragon Plate.**

**Gardevoir- Female- Psychic- Synchronize- Sassy- Gardevoirite.**

**Charizard- Male- Fire/Dragon/Flying- Blaze- Brave- Charizardite X **

**Other:**

**-Dragon Speaker**

**-Strategist**

**-Varied team based on Speed, Special Attack, Defense, and Special Defense.**

**-Mates with Rayquaza (Later on)**

**-Travelled 5 regions**

**-Hometown is Petalburg City, Hoenn**

**-Aura Practitioner**

**-Secret involving the KBF.**

**-Part Rayquaza.**

**Honours and Medals:**

**-Hoenn League Winner.**

**-Hoenn Dex Completion.**

**-Kanto Battle Frontier Champion.**

**-Kanto league runner-up.**

**-Kanto Dex Completion.**

**-Dragon's Den Member.**

**-Beat Hoenn Elite Four and almost Beat Steven.**

**-Unova League Winner**

**-Sinnoh league Winner**

**-Beat Cynthia.**

**-Kalos League Runner-up.**

**Aura:**

**Colour - Light Green**

**Prime Weapon - Bo staff**

**Sec Weapon - Aura Feathers**

**Mate (If Possible) - Rayquaza**

**Special Ability - Blessed Feathers of the Seven trails. (Requires the use of the Bo staff) **

**AGVT:*Turns to TLBOP* Now you know who My OC is Yea I did Complete the Kanto Battle Frontier, Right Before Ash went to Hoenn… I have gone to the Dragons Den, I am a Dragon Speaker, I am Part Rayquaza, I saved Rayquaza now she's on par with Scizor… I've faced the top Charizard from Charific Valley and came out on top, With a Charizard Professor Oak gave me… *Looks into the distance remembering memories of his achievements***

**AGVT's Scizor and Dragonite: *Sweatdrop***

**AGVT: TLBOP Why don't we start from Hoenn while Ash and Chipmunk start from Kanto?**

**TLBOP: You mean like have a chapter of us travelling to Johto from Hoenn and Ash and Chipmunk travelling from Kanto to Johto?**

**AGVT: YEP! *Chuckles enough for both eyes to glow***

**TLBOP: That is just CREEPY man**

**AGVT: What is?**

**TLBOP: When you chuckle your eyes glow….**

**AGVT: Ah… That was one of the "Perks" of being Part Rayquaza…**

**TLBOP: I have seen a small... problem with your OC.**

**AGVT: What is it?**

**TLBOP: Is your OC male?**

**AGVT: Yes.**

**TLBOP: Then why the fuq have you got him mated to a male legendary?**

**AGVT: Read my Pokemon team again… I've changed what Canon has to fit this.**

**TLBOP: Then you might want to revise this quote " I saved Rayquaza now** _**he's**_ **on par with Scizor"**

**AGVT: I was tired man… When I'm tired I mess shit up… There, I fixed it…**

**TLBOP: That's it for this chapter! I'm uploading it now!**


	2. From Hoenn to Hoenn

_**TLBOP: In this chapter there will be a ship, two OC's and a few random people!**_

_**AGVT: Really?**_

_**TLBOP: What? Is it too much of a spoiler?**_

_**AGVT: Yep.**_

_**TLBOP: How?**_

_**AGVT: It makes it boring. Anyways… On with the Story!**_

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _\- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _\- _Telepathy

_Hi_ \- Thoughts

**Hi **\- Pokespeech

_-__Virus' PoV__-_

It was just a normal day, I was coming home from the Kalos Region, after making it to the finals. I was riding on top of Rayquaza, The head of the weather Trio.

'**We're almost there girl… A little while longer'** I said to her through Dragon speech. She growled in acknowledgement. I look down to see Littleroot town. I smirk remembering how my Scizor was my starter, he's been with me since the beginning… '**We're here, go down outside the Gym.'** I say to Rayquaza. She growls and descends in front of the gym, Everyone gasping and pointing at Rayquaza and I. I hop off Rayquaza as she's nearing the ground. Everyone gasps as I free fall to the ground, I whip out Rayquaza's Pokeball and throw Scizor's and land safely on my feet and go into the gym. "Hello? Are my Little relatives and my Parents home?" I yell into the seemingly Vacant Gym. I start to walk to the Battle area of the gym to see my dad working with his Vigoroth. I smirk and tackle him to the ground.

"Ahh! Virousite! How are you? It's been nearly 9 years since you left on your Journey!" My dad asks.

"What's with All the commotion?" My mother asks, walking into the battle area.

"Big brother!" I hear my little sister and brother May and Max yell. I chuckle and pick them up and put them on my shoulders. "Hey guys how are you?" I ask. "Good!" They both say. I chuckled "I'm guessing you guys want to see my pokemon?" Everyone nodded. "Okay," I said pulling out 7 pokeballs, "Come on out team!" I yell, throwing the pokeballs. One by one, they open up to reveal, Rayquaza, Diancie, Darkrai, Gengar, Gardevoir, a Shiny Dragonite, and a Charizard. Everyone roared or yelled their name and looked at my family, Gardevoir and Gengar rushed up to my family hugging them like old friends, Rayquaza nudged me. '**Where are we off too now?'** She asked, Dragonite looked at us and wanted to know the answer too.

'**We're going to Johto in a couple days…'** I said to them in dragon speech. "Everyone remembers Scizor, Gengar, Gardevoir and Rayquaza. Well here are my new Pokemon, Diancie from Kalos, She's a rock/Fairy type legendary, Dragonite which I got from the Dragons Den in Johto, while on vacation, and Darkrai a Dark type legendary from Sinnoh, and Charizard who Professor Oak Kindly gave to me since there wouldn't be any trainers for awhile…" I said, Mom, Dad, and Max were wide-eyed at the Legendary pokemon I caught recently. May was slightly interested in Diancie.

"Want to see something really cool? I asked, they nodded. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a Keystone on a bracelet. "What's that?" May asked, "You'll see." I said pushing the keystone. Suddenly Scizor, Gengar, Rayquaza, Gardevoir, Diancie, and Charizard glowed Pink. After a few seconds they stopped revealing newer looking pokemon in their place. "They are Mega Scizor, Gardevoir, Charizard, Diancie, Gengar, and Rayquaza." I said. "You guys can Power down if you want to." They nodded and de-evolved to their original forms. My family looked wide-eyed at me and my pokemon. "Did I mention i'm also friends with Articuno, Moltres, AND Zapdos?" I suddenly say. "Really?!" Everyone but May says who decided to leave the room which I noticed. "Yes. now if you'll excuse me," I say recalling everyone except Scizor. "I gotta go check up on someone…" I say walking inside.

I see May sitting on the couch sighing. I walk up to the couch. "I know you don't like Pokemon sis…" She jumps up and looks at me wide-eyed. "H-how did you know?" "I'm wise like a dragon, I'm part Rayquaza, I gave up most of my Aura to save her… She repaid me by joining me and giving me some of her powers." I said Taking off my coat. May looks at my arms and see's yellow markings going up from my hands to my head, I move my hair out of my face and show her my eyes, They were normally Dark Green, now they're Blood Red…

She hugs me and starts crying into my chest, I hug her. "What's wrong?" I say, "D-Don't sacrifice your life to save legends, I don't want to lose my Big brother.." She sobbed, "Happy Birthday May…" I say, She looks up at me, "W-What?" she asks, "I was gonna go straight to Johto if Mom and Dad didn't call me before I left Kalos and asked for me to come home for your Birthday…" I said handing her a Pokeball… "Open It…" I say, "Okay, Go Pokeball!" she says, throwing it, what comes out makes her wide-eyed, "Eevui!" it cried, She gasps "Oh! It's soo cute!" May cried picking up Eevee and hugging it. "That's Eevee, I caught her in Kalos, Become friends with pokemon, they get stronger by battling alongside trainers. Also this." I said pulling out a Blazikenite stone and a Keystone and handing them to May. "Thats for your First Pokemon, When it becomes a Blaziken and you're friendly with it and it's friendly with you, give him this." I say, May runs up to me and hugs me. "Best Birthday Ever!" she yells. "Lets get going to Professor birch's lab." I say, she nods and follows me out the door once I put back on my jacket. "By the way Don't tell dad and mom about this conversation."

_**~MEANWHILE~**_

-Dex's PoV-

A man, if you could call him that, stood staring out to sea. He really should've expected to lose the Kalos league. He had gone into the finals expecting an easy victory so had not bothered to get his legendaries, one of which stood beside him now. Or rather, floated.

'_Where are you off to now then?_' Mew asked the 'boy'. After a short pause he replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Home I guess. Do you think you can turn into a Latias?" Soon, both Dexter and Mew were rocketing along the water. Despite the speed, the trip still gave Dexter time to reflect on the battle…

-Flashback (Dex's PoV)-

"We're waiting excitedly for the final battle between Virousite Maple and Black to begin, Both trainers have not had their pokemon attack.

"Charizard! use Overheat!" Virousite yells. A stream of fire went from Charizard to Blaziken, Which glanced Blaziken as he moved out of the way. "Fly in close and use Dragon Rage!" Virousite commanded.

"Blaziken use Blast Burn!" I yelled, as the Charizard was getting closer, at once both attacks fired and collided at the same time, dealing no damage to the pokemon.

"Black, You need to be vicious in battle to overcome more powerful opponents." Virousite yelled to me.

"That's what you think" I reply, formulating a way to take down his Charizard.

"Charizard, You ready to end this?" Virosite asks, which gets a nod from Charizard, He quickly pulls up his sleeve and presses the key stone on his wrist.

"So that's how he wants to play it is it? Very well. BLAZIKEN MEGA EVOLVE!" I yell, whipping the specially made sword from its place of my back before lightly tapping the key stone embedded in the hilt.

"You're not very wise to go against a Charizard with a Charizardite X mega stone…"

"Really? I hoped you would use that particular mega stone to be honest" i reply with a smirk.

"Charizard, use Blast burn combined with Steel wing and DRAGON RAGE!" Virousite yells

"Counter with protect and then use extreme speed to dodge any residue. Use extreme speed to get behind him and then use a metal claw powered dragon claw"

"YOU FOOL! My Charizard can break Protect EASILY! FULL POWER CHARIZARD! ADD AERIAL ACE!"

"NOW!" I yelled, just as the protect shattered. What resulted was Charizard ploughing into the ground as Blaziken used extremespeed last minute. Now behind the dragon/fire type, Blaziken floored him with a dual dragon claw. He then backflipped out of any attack range.

'**Charizard, Lets do this… use Aerial Ace to get close then grab Blaziken and use Seismic toss!'**

'_Blaziken, Jump.'_

'**Grab his leg then fly up and use Fire Spin and Seismic toss.'**

'_Use his head as a launch pad, flip over him and use dragon pulse'_

'**Halt! use Smog then use Fire Spin then use Seismic Toss'**

'_Smokescreen to counter, land and fire a dragon pulse/aura sphere barrage combo'_

'**Use Steel Wing to Protect yourself then use Fire Pledge combined with Overheat.'**

"Blaziken, take it" I ordered, hardly fearful of my special Blaziken's ability something my opponent didn't know about.

'**Activate Blaze!' 'Virousite, Your Opponent's pokemon has a special ability that I don't even know about…'**

"Take it" I replied, bored. Much to Virousite's surprise. What surprised him more was when Blaziken took no damage.

"Flash Fire heh, I never expected a Hoenn Starter to have an ability different to it's counterparts."

'_Use Hells fire combo_' I ordered. Blaziken then proceeded to decimate Charizard with a variety of fire type moves leaving Charizard no room to recover or retaliate. To cut a short story short, Charizard unfortunately is on the verge of fainting.

'**Charizard, Return!'**

"Rayquaza your turn… DRAGON ASCENT!" Virousite yelled. I gasped at the Move. "Then use DRACO METEOR!" He yelled after. I stifled a grin.

"USE DRACO METEOR CLIMB!"

"DRAGON RUSH COMBINED WITH OUTRAGE!" I went wide silently cursing myself for not bringing MY legendaries. I watched on in horror as Blaziken was decimated by the combination.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Virousite Maple!" the Ref announced. the crowd Cheered for Virousite, I was still wide-eyed and stood stock still, I look up to see Virousite recalling Rayquaza and walking over to my Blaziken and using Heal pulse on him and helping him over to me.

"Like I told you… Vicious with a strategy can always come out on top." He said turning to walk out. "Hear these words from a Wise dragon." The voice was higher than his normal voice, He went wide eyed and vanished.

I looked around the arena floor to find him nowhere, I recalled Blaziken and ran to the Pokemon center.

-End Flashback (Dexter's PoV)-

I was pretty sure that I would have beaten him if I had used MY legendaries but I had no time to ponder that now. We had landed in Littleroot. I had a good view of the town from my vantage point on 'Latias' and instantly picked out a single individual making his way to professor Birch. He was not alone, with him walked a girl who I had seen before. I jumped off 'Latias' and with my Mew like reflexes, landed on my feet in a half crouch. Directly in front of May and Virousite Maple before I realised I had not dropped my illusion that stopped people seeing me in all my hybrid glory…

-3rd Person PoV-

Dexter slowly stood up, Mew tail slowly waving back and forth. He wore his trademark black hoodie except the hood was down so Virousite and May could see the bubblegum pink hair with his feline ears.

"Hello" He said simply. A good start if any.

"You're Black, My Kalos league Final opponent!" Virousite said, eyes glowing blood red, "I'm guessing we both have questions for each other, your question is Why did my voice sound feminine when I confronted you after our match… Well your answer is I'm a hybrid as well…" Virousite said removing his coat and moving his hair. "Rayquaza's voice comes into mine sometimes…" He said walking up to me and extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow hybrid.."

"I guess...But you aren't the only one with wisdom. Where is Diancie? I can sense her but not see her." Dexter replied, eyes flashing blue then black before returning to the normal shocking blue.

"In one of the Pokeballs on my neck." Virousite said, grabbing both of the pokeballs and holding them out knuckle up, "Point to a hand and I'll open the pokeball residing in the hand."

Dexter's eyes flash black again before he points to the one in Virousite's left hand. Rayquaza's pokeball.

"Okay…" Virousite said throwing the 2 pokeballs that were in his left hand, out came Rayquaza and Diancie.

"You're not the only one with legends" Dexter said, sending a mental invite for 'Latias' to come down. She appeared next to him with a small coo.

"Hey" Dexter whispered rubbing her head gently.

"Mew…" Virousite said, Voice higher than before, "I know that's you… Latias and Latios are still in Alto Mare."

"Heh, obviously Rayquaza's knowledge is paying off. Or is it just common sense? I'm going for the latter." Dexter said as Mew turned back to normal.

"Oh where are my manners, This is my little sister May Maple." Virousite said, gesturing to May

"I know who she is. I faced her Dad, Norman, ages ago. She watched Amber decimate most of his pokemon" Dexter replied, eyes following Mew as she flew around his head giggling.

Dexter grinned at Virousite.

"Bet I can beat you to Elm's…"

**Authors note: FINALLY! This chapter of extreme length is done. Hope you guys enjoy. Also. The next match between Dexter and Virousite will be a LOT different. Look forward to it guys and keep on reading!**

**AGVT: This chapter was completely tiring to me and I think it was to TLBOP as well… but R&amp;R… and we'll see you in the next chapter or on our other stories.**

**TLBOP: It was actually strangely rejuvenating for me….**


	3. Stuff Happens

**Hiya guys AGVT here! In this chapter we'll meet Professor Birch and a few other things will happen.**

**TLBOP is now joining!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**TLBOP IS IN DA HOUSE! Basically what AGVT said but we also meet Prof Elm and stuff. Maybe get a starter.**

**AGVT:Who knows what we'll get. Anyways! ON WITH DA STORY!**

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _\- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _\- _Telepathy

_Hi_ \- Thoughts

**Hi **\- Pokespeech

"**Hi" **\- Aura speech

**-Third Person-**

"No… I'm not going to, I'm traveling to Professor Birch's lab with my sister. I would rather not have her get lost in Littleroot town." Virousite said putting on his coat.

"C'mon May." Virousite said while walking off, May jogging to catch up to him. Dexter shrugged, following them at a distance. His keen ears guiding him. Soon they got to the lab of Professor Birch. Virousite knocked on the door a couple times. A few seconds later, a man wearing a lab coat opened the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" he said tiredly. Then he saw Virousite.

"Virus! How are you? It's been awhile since I saw you!" He said shaking Virousite's hand, then he saw May.

"Hello May! It's been a year since I saw you! you've grown haven't you? Are you excited to get your First Pokemon?" Professor Birch asked her, She nodded, blushing slightly. Dexter had grown bored and had gone to check up on the massive amount of pokemon which were stored here, in the ranch. Professor Birch led May and Virousite to the starter pokemon.

"Here we are, First we have the Grass-type, Treecko." Professor Birch said, May shook her head,

"Next we have the Water-type Mudkip," He continued while May shook her head,

"And Finally we have the Fire-type, Torchic." He said.

"I'll take Torchic." May said. Professor Birch nodded and handed her Torchic's pokeball and 5 more pokeballs.

"Professor, I don't need a 5th pokeball." May said pulling out a pokeball after seeing the Professor's confused face.

"I gave her a Pokemon for her birthday." Virousite said.

"Why don't you call it out May?" Professor Birch said.

"Okay, Go Eevee!" She called, releasing the pokemon inside, Dexter was walking in when she released Eevee.

"Eevui!" It cried. Professor Birch looked at Eevee and then remembered something.

"Oh, May I forgot to give you your pokedex!" He said handing May her pokedex,

"Why don't you scan Eevee, Scizor, and Torchic." May nodded and proceeded to Scan the pokemon,

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. This pokemon has the egg move Fake Tears, but has not been unlocked.**

**Scizor, The Pincer Pokemon, and the evolved form of Scyther, Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. Note, the unusual coloration of this pokemon suggests it is a shiny Pokemon. This pokemon has the egg moves Quick Guard and Reversal and they have been unlocked.**

**Torchic, The Chick Pokemon, Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. This pokemon has the egg move Reversal, but has not been unlocked.**

"Alrighty then… Where are you going to travel for a region?" Birch asked, May was going to answer until a Pokeball opened to reveal a Dragonite '**Virus I wish to travel with you out of my pokeball.'** Dragonite said, to Virousite, who was the only one who heard it besides Dexter, "Very well…" Virousite said as May scanned Dragonite.

**Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Dragonair, Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. Note, the unusual coloration of this pokemon suggests it is a shiny Pokemon. This pokemon has the egg moves Outrage and Dragon Pulse and they have been unlocked.**

"I'm planning on traveling the Johto region…" Virousite said,

"You're welcome to join me May." May nodded instantly, wanting to spend more time with her older brother/Idol.

Then Dexter came up.

"Your eevee is ready to evolve May…" Dexter said, Pulling out a Ice shard.

"What did she want to be?" May asked.

"I'll show you…" Dexter said, setting the ice shard on the ground, Eevee instantly went up and touched the shard and started glowing.

"Scan the pokemon when it's done evolving May." Virousite said, she nodded. It stopped glowing to reveal a new pokemon.

"Glaceon!" It cried, May quickly pulled out her Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

**Glaceon, The Fresh Snow Pokemon, It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. Upon Evolution Glaceon learned Ice Shard, Ice Beam and Icy Wind.**

Dexter glanced at the door as a Lucario walked into the room. May whipped out her pokedex and scanned Lucario.

**Lucario. The Aura Pokemon. It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. This pokemon knows the egg move Blaze Kick.**

Dexter grinned slightly before reaching over and pressing a button on the pokedex.

**This Pokemon is male and belongs to the trainer Black. He knows the moves: Aura sphere, close combat, dragon pulse, dark pulse, cut, metal claw, strength, power up punch, mach punch, fire punch, ice punch, thunder punch, flash cannon, focus blast, extreme speed, blaze kick, dragon claw, dig, earthquake, magnet bomb, protect, detect, endure, high jump kick, jump kick, low sweep, growl, tackle, slam, iron tail, thunderbolt, lock on, guillotine and fissure.**

The Lucario looked at May.

"**I could have said that you know."**

Virousite looked at Lucario and the higher voice came back.

"Lucario, I thought you'd remember me?" Professor Birch looked around confused.

"Who's there?!" He asked. Virousite walked up.

"Me.. Rayquaza's savior…" Virousite said quietly. Professor Birch looked over at Virousite who was taking off his jacket,

"What did you say Virus?" He asked, seemingly interested.

"I spoke in that voice… Rayquaza and I, We saved each other, I used Aura to save her, while she used her power to save me… Since I almost died while giving her my Aura…" Virousite said,

"I'm going to head to Johto, May, are you going to join me or stay here and participate in the Hoenn league?" May looked at Birch, then her older brother, then smile.

"I'm going with you brother!" she said as she hugged him. Dexter smiled.

"2 is company and 3 is a crowd. But who cares?" Unfortunately, Virus ignored him,

"Cool, We're leaving in a couple hours May." May grinned.

"Time to get sorted then," she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped as she started running out the door,

"May! Wait up!" Virousite yelled as he ran to catch up to his younger sister, Scizor picked up his coat and use agility to catch up to him, Dragonite started flying away following them to the Petalburg Gym. Virousite stopped and turned to go back and grab his coat when he saw Scizor with it in his hands, he grabbed it and put it on, Thanking Scizor, he started running to catch up to May. Then his keystone beeped, he gasped.

"MAY! STOP!" She looked back confused,

"Why?" she asked, he ran to where his keystone was pointing him to a mega stone for a pokemon, he continue running into the woods with May following him. His keystone beeped louder as he found a cave, After a few minutes of exploring the cave he found what he was looking for, He gasped and pulled out a megastone which Dragonite went up to and touched...

**-Back with Professor Birch and Dexter-**

"Well, Tell me what was up with Virus' arms?" Professor Birch asked.

"Huh? What?" Dexter replied, having not listened due to the fact he was having a telepathic conversation with Mew.

"Can you tell me what was up with Virus' arms?" Professor Birch asked again.

"Um. I think it may be better to let him tell you that himself" Dexter replied nervously. Birch nodded, blissfully unaware of what lay behind Dexter's illusion. He shrugged and went back to his research. A Bang stopped him from doing so, Virousite ran in along with May they were both wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Prof Birch asked, instead of replying Dragonite flew in and landed in front of Virousite and started glowing pink. This got Dexter's attention as well as Prof Birch's. Dexter was the first to react.

"Found it did you?" He asked.

"Yes… Dragonite Reveal yourself. Show them MEGA Dragonite!" Virousite said, The Pink bubble around Dragonite exploded with energy knocking Prof Birch off his feet, With a Roar a Light green dragon with slightly longer wings was there.

"Meet Mega Dragonite." Virousite said, turning to Dexter.

"Tell me how you found out." Virousite asked Dexter.

"Do you know how much psychokinetic energy that stone was giving off? It was easy to track." Dexter replied offhandedly.

"Not a Psychic, I'm a Dragon Speaker." Virousite said. Dragonite decided to Power down.

"Dex, Show Birch what you're hiding from us." Virousite said. Dexter gave a small grin.

"Not unless you can make me" He replied, giggling slightly. Virousite started grinning like a mad man. "Then You will love this…" He said, Spinning like a Zorua. He chuckled as everyone was wide eyed and gasping…

**-Pallet Town, Kanto-**

Ash was lounging on the sofa waiting for dinner to finish cooking, he was understandably bored.

"Mom! When is dinner going to be done? I'm starving!" He yelled.

"It'll be ready soon honey. Just hold on!" She called back.

"I'm gonna see what my Pokemon are up to, I'll be back in a while." Ash yelled to his mom running to the front door. Delila sighed.

"There goes my boy." She said as she watched her son run up to Professor Oak's Lab with Pikachu following him.

**-Oak's Lab-**

Ash ran up the stairs, bounding up 3 at a time, Eventually making it to the top. He ran up to the door and knocked on it,

"I'm coming!" Said a familiar voice. After a minute of waiting Tracey came to the door and opened it, Directing Ash to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak is expecting you." Tracey said as he led Ash to Professor Oak's research area. "Ash m'boy! How are you this fine day?" Professor Oak asked as he walked out of his study. "I'm good Professor. I came to see my Pokemon and try to decide on where I want to go for my next region…" Ash said. Oak nodded slowly.

"Might i suggest re-doing the Johto region? My colleague in Hoenn tells me that two very interesting trainers are going there tomorrow" Oak exclaimed. Ash nodded thoughtfully.

"Who are they?" he asked. Oak looked at his screen.

"An experienced trainer called Virousite is one of them." he said. Ash shook his head.

"Never heard of him" he replied. Oak laughed. He looked at the screen again and his eyes went slack. Ash looked confused.

"Professor?" he asked.

"The other person is Black" Oak whispered. Ash frowned.

"Black? Wasn't he like…"

"Champion of Kalos? Yes Ash. He was before he retired to travel with his pokemon." Oak replied shakily. Ash smiled.

"Book me a plane, I'm taking Pikachu and Charizard." He exclaimed, running off to the pokemon center. Oak sighed before going over to book a plane for Ash.

**-Pokemon Center-**

Ash was at the phone talking to Liza.

"Hey Liza, I need you to send Charizard my way, I'm gonna re travel Johto." She looked at him confused

"Why are you re traveling Johto?" She asked,

"Two Interesting trainers from Hoenn are gonna travel Johto, Virousite Maple and Black the Former Champion of Kalos." Liza looked at Ash wide-eyed.

"V-Virousite! He came here a couple years ago on vacation. He beat all of the Charizards here with his. I heard he can Dragon Speak…" Liza said, Ash looked at her surprisingly,

"He did?" In truth he was slightly worried. If he was correct then Charizard would have been there by the time Virousite passed through, and Charizard HATED losing.

"Oh! He also had a Charizard X mega stone…" Liza added, Ash just gave her a wide-eyed expression. "R-Really?" He asked, still worried

"Yep! Go ask Professor Birch for more information. I don't know much about Virousite Maple and Black. Charizard will fly your way. Bye!" She said cutting the call. Ash just stood there, with a worried expression on his face.

**AGVT: Well… Thats a wrap for this Episode-I mean Chapter! *Chuckles nervously***

**TLBOP: It was long enough to be an episode. Well. Bai doods. *Leaves***

**Mew: *Flies in* Hiya!**

**Rayquaza:*uses Dragon ascent and appears* Bye!**

**Mew: *Pouts and flies away leaving AGVT alone***


	4. Cherrygrove City and Violet City!

**Virousite: Well… Here's the next chapter, AGVT and TLBOP are sorry the last one took so long. They'll try to extend this to a shorter chapter and not have it extend over 6-7 week periods. Anything to add Dex?**

**Dex: Where the fuck are the authors?**

**AGVT: We've been here you guys just haven't noticed us.**

**Dex: Ok, that was creepy at all…**

**AGVT: Dex just go. Go hangout with your Mew while you think about your actions against Virus.**

**Dex: Define 'hang out with'**

**AGVT:*Strokes beard* Thats for you to figure out.**

**Dex: eeeeewwwww**

**AGVT:*Facepalms* Not that hangout…**

**TLBOP: You have a beard?**

**AGVT: Yes. No, you may not see it. Anyways… In this chapter there will be a tense atmosphere and read on to find out why. *Smiles* Bye! *Drops Smoke pellet***

**Dex: *Catches smoke pellet* Not this time**

**Virus: Use Smokescreen. *Charizard's Smokescreen covers AGVT***

**Dex: *Teleports Virus next to him* Nice try but nope.**

**-AGVT has left the chat-**

**Virus: *Smirks* mission complete.**

**-AGVT has joined the chat-**

**AGVT: I forgot to put this in my OC's Bio his Aura weapons change with what he likes as a weapon. Mostly it'll be a bo-staff**

**-AGVT has left the chat-**

**TLBOP: I find loopholes around EVERYTHING.**

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _\- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _\- _Telepathy

_Hi_ \- Thoughts

**Hi **\- Pokespeech

"**Hi" **\- Aura speech

**-Time skipped the previous chapter-**

**-New Bark Town-**

Virousite, Rayquaza, Latios, Dragonite, Dexter and Latias touched down in New Bark Town, directly outside the professors lab. Many people crowded round to look at the 3 legendary pokemon and their trainers, some whispering things that were inaudible to the two trainers. Virus growled.

"Back away from us… We don't need everyone crowding us because we have these pokemon!" Virus yelled, and everyone dissipated, grumbling about how people can get hot-headed when they have a legendary pokemon. Virus just walked into elm's lab.

"I know you have two mega stones Elm." Virus said as he walked in, followed by Dexter.

"And I know what the mega stones are!" he said happily, until Virus punched him.

"Ones for Latios and ones for a Garchomp, which I have for some odd reason." he said. Dexter laughed.

"You're getting Garchompite and Latiasite mixed up." he countered, walking over to a sealed case.

"No I'm not mixing them up. I know my Mega stones." Virus said, Releasing his Garchomp and Latios who levitated the sealed case over which opened when Virus got close. When he looked in there was 4 Mega stones, He recognized all of them. Inside the case, carefully laid out, were Garchompite, Latiosite, Latiasite and Flygonite. Virus was shocked.

"They're all Dragon type stones!" He instantly grabbed the Latiosite and the Garchompite and handed them their respective stones. Dexter shrugged and grabbed the other two stones before releasing Latias and Flygon and handing them the stones. They accepted the stones and looked to their trainers waiting for what would come next.

"Let's go. we need to get to our gym battles…" Virus said, much to the disappointment of the 4 pokemon. He turned to his pokemon and saw the disappointment on their faces

"Hey, I promise that I'll mega evolve you two, I want to see them as well but we can't let the professor try to study you guys." he said, they nodded, still sad that they can't evolve at the moment.

"So, how do you want to get to Violet City? Flying, walking or teleportation?" Dexter asked. Virus sighed,

"I'd rather fly, it can get us there a little faster, Since I'm more used to flying than teleportation..." Virus said as he motioned Latios to lower himself, and for another shock, Rayquaza shifted into a beautiful young woman, the same age as her trainer and followed Virus. Dexter just shrugged and climbed onto Latias.

"Mew will meet us there...at some point. She usually likes to fly off somewhere and do her own stuff so…" Prof Elm looked weirdly at Rayquaza, then back to Virus as he was about to speak.

"Thats fine, and I'm surprised you aren't shocked that Ray here could change her form." Virus said. Dexter shrugged.

"You get used to it what with Latias and Mew changing into humans every so often." he replied. Virus nodded, Accepting his answer.

"Don't forget me as well," he chuckled. Dexter gave Latias a pat on the side,

"Lets go, Violet City is somewhere over that direction" he said, pointing vaguely towards the North-West. Virus nodded and helped 'Ray' on Latios, then they flew off, him chuckling on how he came back to Hoenn.

_Flashback -Virus' PoV-_

_I was flying home from Kalos after winning the league there, I was riding on Rayquaza, the head of the weather trio._

'_**Just a little longer girl… We're almost there,'**_ _I said in dragon speech, rubbing my hand against Rayquaza's rough, yet smooth body, I looked down to see Littleroot town, It sure brings back some hectic adventures I had there,_

'_**We're here, land in front of the gym'**_ _I said, She growled in acknowledgement and started to descend in front of the gym, everyone looked up to see Rayquaza and I, I chuckled and jumped off Rayquaza, recalling her to her pokeball as people were gasping, I released my Scizor from his pokeball and landed safely in front of the gym's doors._

_Flashback end -third Person PoV-_

"Virus, you ok? You kinda zoned out for a minute there" Dexter called from the back of Latias. he smiled,

"Yeah I'm fine, if you're curious to why I zoned out to just read my recent thoughts.." He said chuckling.

"Your thoughts are yours and yours alone. I try not to read peoples minds based on the fact that I'm not adept at it and I can easily cause you to become a vegetable." he replied as he began to descend. As he neared the ground, Dexter returned Latias to her pokeball and free fell the rest of the way down, landing in a half-crouch. Virus just grinned and recalled Latios and free fell from where he was with 'Ray' holding onto his back, he landed safely standing up right, Mew showed up as he landed.

"Mew read my latest thought and project it to Dex please." Virus said. She looked at him grinning. She then went into his mind and began to probe around in there until she found a suitable embarrassing memory, which she showed to Dexter. Until it was instantly erased from their memories and they were thrown a few feet back,

"Wrong memory Mew…" Virus growled, his hand was glowing with dragon energy, The yellow 'markings' were glowing bright yellow and his eyes were glowing blood red, one through green, one clearly visible. Mew pouted.

**I was only having some fun **she said to him before teleporting off. 'Ray' grabbed Virus in a hug and tried to calm him down, much to Dex's amusement.

"Shh... Everything is alright, she was just trying to embarrass you for her entertainment, I'm here for you…" 'Ray' whispered with a faint blush. Virus instantly calmed down. Dragons are usually hard to get through to by other dragons if they're not on a friendly basis with each other, even then its hard for them. Dexter narrowed his eyes slightly. He suspected that 'Ray' wanted more from Virus. What shocked both of them is that she kissed his cheek and blushed.

"Ray? What was that for?" Virus asked, confused a bit.

"N-no reason…" She stuttered, backing away and not looking at Virus. Dexter sighed , staying silent.

"Disperse." Virus yells to the crowd that was gathering and, as quick as they came, they left.

"Wow for someone who has a moderate level of charisma you don't like attention…" 'Ray' said giggling while blushing and looking into Virus' eyes. Dexter laughed.

"Awww, love is in the air" he said, before running away when Virus chased after him.

"At least I don't have a pink cat crushing on me!" he yells tauntingly at Dex, Suddenly May walks out of the contest hall and clotheslines both Dex and Virus, making them fall to the ground coughing.

"Ow May. What was that for?" Dexter asked, sitting up.

"FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND!" she screamed at him. He sighed.

"We should really get to the gym now. Especially if we want to battle Folkner by dark" he said, aiming the comment at Virus. Virus, unfortunately, chuckled. Suddenly 2 pokeballs on Virus' belt opened up to reveal a Shiny Scizor and a Black Rayquaza, Virus inwardly groaned.

"Why must you be cruel to me Zoroark…" he moaned. She chuckled and shifted back to her original form.

'Well its not MY fault father, for teaching me how to transform into a Rayquaza.' Zoroark telepathed. May and Dex raised an eyebrow. 'And I want to stay out of the pokeball! I hate being confined in there!'

"Father?" They both ask. Virus sighed defeatedly

"I hatched her from an egg N gave me while I was traveling the Unova region. I don't see why parents of their hatchlings leave their child if they are a different color than normal…" he stated. Dexter shrugged.

"Come on, the Gym's this way." After 5 minutes of walking, they were at the gym. by this time Virus let out his Dragonite and they entered the gym.

"Ah, so you are the famous Champions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos…" Falkner said.

"We really are on a tight schedule so can we d situation?" Virus asked. Which Falkner nodded.

"This will be a 2 on 1 Match between Falkner against Champion Virus of Sinnoh/Kalos and Champion Dexter of Hoenn! Falkner will use two pokemon while the Champions will use 1 pokemon each! Battle ends when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle! Battle begin!"

"Pidgeot, Fearow. Take to the sky" Falkner called, sending out both flying types.

"Go." Virus said, looking at 'Scyther' and pointed to the field. She jumped in laughing like a loon, glowing bright pink. Dexter traced his hand over each of his pokeballs before choosing a dark green one.

"Flygon" he said...

**Authors note:**

**TLBOP: FINALLY! I UPDATED! SO HAPPY!**

**AGVT: UUGH… *Falls into the trap card; spiked pit and dies with a grin***

**TLBOP: I will never understand that man…**

**Zora: Well thats my 'Father' for ya! *Smirks***

**Mew: *Flies in* Anyone seen Arcy?**

**TLBOP: No**

**Scizor: 'Arcy' is in another timeline Mew… Maybe Cel will know…**

**TLBOP: Why did Arceus have to go to another timeline?**

**Scizor: *Whispers the reason to TLBOP while Zora is saying 'R+R!'***

**TLBOP: *Did not hear Zora* As always guys, please like, comment and all that shit. Don't forget to review and NO FLAMES.**

**Zora: *Is pissed off***

**Scizor: Dude, Bad move…**

**TLBOP: *Looks at Zora* Oh shit….BYE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! *runs***

**Zora: *Uses Illusions to hold TLBOP and starts charging a Dark claw (Dark Pulse + Shadow claw) and starts slowly making her way to TLBOP***

**Scizor: BYE!**

***Faint sounds of 'I'm the author! You can't hurt me' and then screams can be heard***


	5. Flying High and the Bug Tower

**Authors note:**

**TLBOP: FINALLY! I UPDATED! SO HAPPY!**

**AGVT: UUGH… *Falls into the trap card; spiked pit and dies with a grin***

**TLBOP: I will never understand that man…**

**Zora: Well thats my 'Father' for ya! *Smirks***

**Mew: *Flies in* Anyone seen Arcy?**

**TLBOP: No**

**Scizor: 'Arcy' is in another timeline Mew… Maybe Cel will know…**

**TLBOP: Why did Arceus have to go to another timeline?**

**Scizor: *Whispers the reason to TLBOP while Zora is saying 'R+R!'***

**TLBOP: *Did not hear Zora* As always guys, please like, comment and all that shit. Don't forget to review and NO FLAMES.**

**Zora: *Is pissed off***

**Scizor: Dude, Bad move…**

**TLBOP: *Looks at Zora* Oh shit….BYE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! *runs***

**Zora: *Uses Illusions to hold TLBOP and starts charging a Dark claw (Dark Pulse + Shadow claw) and starts slowly making her way to TLBOP***

**Scizor: BYE!**

***Faint sounds of 'I'm the author! You can't hurt me' and then screams can be heard***

**Chapter 6: Flying High and the Bug Tower**

**Dex: I'm here replacing TLBOP**

**AGVT:Why?**

**Virus: Don't ask, you won't get a solid answer...**

**Dex: He asked though. Basically, Zora beat him up. Badly.**

**Zora: HE DESERVED IT!**

**Dex: Calm down. Please.**

**Zora: *Not listening to Dex***

**AGVT:Anyways… Onto the story… I guess…**

**TLBOP: I'm here, but keep Zora away from me.**

**Zora: *Glares at TLBOP***

**TLBOP: *Pulls out P99* Try me**

**Zora: *Uses her Illusion ability to break the Pistol while shaking her finger at him***

**TLBOP: Illusions have no effect. *Shoots her in the leg* STAY AWAY FROM ME! *Goes into the corner, crying***

**Officer Jenny: you are under arrest for shooting a Pokemon in the leg!**

**AGVT:*Sweat drops and knocks out the Officer and heals Zora***

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _\- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _\- _Telepathy

_Hi_ \- Thoughts

**Hi **\- Pokespeech

"**Hi" **\- Aura speech

"Battle Begin!" The ref announced. 'Scyther' was glowing pink causing confusion to Falkner and the ref.

"Scyther can't mega evolve!" He yelled, Virus just chuckled,

"This pokemon has a Special ability that lets her change her form…" he said as Scyther finished mega evolving. her scythe-like arms were longer and sharper and her wings were slightly longer and wider, and her body was thinner for more speed.

"Dark pulse!" Virus yelled.

"Fearow, use protect. Pidgeot, Mega evolve!" Falkner called.

"Flygon, mega evolve as well" Dex said. Again Falkner looked up in surprise.

"Wha?" Falkner called. Virus grinned.

"'Scyther' get in close and use Dark claw combo!" He called. 'Scyther' grinned and vanished running at speeds you can't see with the naked eye, Besides Virus and Dex of course and slammed into Fearow. To Fearow's credit, he managed to get back up. Dexter turned to Virus.

"Can you damage Pidgeot? I think I should be able to end it afterwards." he voiced. Virus nodded but didn't notice 'Scyther' getting hit by a Aerial Ace causing her to revert back to her real form.

'Why didn't you call the dodge?' She shouted at Virus.

"I didn't hear him call out an attack nor did I see it thanks to Mr. Hoenn Champion next to me. anyways, use your Illusion ability to grab Pidgeot and use Night Pulse!" He replied, she nodded and made roots out of her illusion ability to grab Pidgeot and fired a Dark Pulse that was affected by Night slash at Pidgeot, nearly knocking it out.

"Does Zoroark know helping hand?" Dexter called, telepathically ordering Flygon to use protect to stop Fearow. Virus nodded.

"Helping Hand!" He called, Zoroark grinned and fired a 'Luster Purge' at both Fearow and Pidgeot.

"Use Assist after Flygon Prepares Zora!"she nodded in acknowledgement. Dexter smiled.

"You won't even need to. Flygon use thunderstrike combo"

"Wait! you're not going with my idea…" Virus suddenly said, much too late. Flygon used rain dance to ensure accuracy and then unleashed thunder, thunderbolt, thundershock and thunder wave in quick succession. They didn't strike the birds but struck a Luster Purge that came from Zora which was now charged with Electricity and it being a Psychic type move hit them and knocked them out.

"But… How did that happen?" Falkner said, somehow knowing that only a Latios can use luster purge.

"Assist, Lets the pokemon use any move their party members know. I just got lucky and got Luster Purge" Virus said half-lying

"The first Luster Purge was an Illusion to fool you." Dex said, knowing Virus' plan from the beginning

"And how the Thunderstrike combo hit the Luster Purge instead of your pokemon is a little psychic power that Zora can use." Virus said, not looking at Dex who was glaring at him.

"Well, despite everything you have earned the badge." he said, presenting each of them with the badge. They both took the badge before thanking him and leaving.

**-Outside-**

Dexter turned to Virus.

"Azalea town next" he said, turning to go to the pokemon center. When Dex was out of earshot.

"Lets go… we have some training to do May..." He said releasing altaria and having Dragonite carry May to a secluded spot.

**-Secret hidden training area-**

After Virus and May landed in the training area Virus immediately told her to let out her Pokemon. She complied and Virus kneeled down to them and said

"Do you want to become strong to please your Mistress ?" He asked them, they looked to each other and immediately nodded their heads to him.

"Good," He smiled and started releasing Scizor and Zora.

"They will be your pokémon's trainers, Your Torchic will go with Scizor, and Glaceon with Zora" he explained. The pokemon nodded and split up into the designated teams.

"Scizor and Zora, Just because you are their trainers does NOT mean you need to go all out on them." They nodded and left to go to their respective students. Dragonite flew down and landed next to him.

"Hey Dragonite, how's your mate doing?" Virus asked

**He's doing fine, I left our Egg with him. Why were you asking?** She said.

"Well… I wanted my sister to have a dragonite of her own, and you could train your child if you wanted." Virus whispered to her.

**Hmm... **She said, putting her hand in a thinking pose.

**I'll go see if he'd like that. How long are you guys planning on staying here?** She questioned.

"I personally don't plan on staying long" Dexter said, appearing behind them, Mew on his shoulder.

"The league doesn't start for another 10 months Dex, I want to spend some time training my sisters pokemon" Virus said, hardly surprised at Dexter's sudden appearance. Dexter shrugged.

"Not my place to judge anyway, you're the champion of two regions while I'm the champion of one. so you do have a little more authority than I do." he commented.

"Apart from in Hoenn." Virus retaliated.

"Boys, can you stop arguing?!" May yelled at them, Virus sighed then turned to Dragonite.

"We'll be here for a couple days at most." he said. Dragonite nodded in confirmation. She then flew back to Birch's Lab to go talk with her mate. Virus looked around the place and saw Scizor putting torchic through stamina exercises and Zorua teaching Glaceon Ice beam and Dig.

"Do you want to help me train my sisters pokemon or sit there?" Virus asked Dex.

"Nah, I got to train myself so I'm going off" he replied, before promptly teleporting away. Virus sighed.

"Do you know where he's gone?" May asked.

"Probably to the Tree of Beginning…" Virus replied, looking back at the training pokemon. May nodded.

"I have absolutely no clue where or what that is" she said. Virus sighed.

"It's in Kanto up in Rota." May nodded.

"Still don't know what it is" she said offhandedly, making her way over to a bench..

"I wouldn't sit down and it's the home of Mew, Dexter's Mew." he replied.

"It is one of the tallest organisms in Kanto and Houses over thousands of Pokemon. However it is mainly the home of Mew" he said. May 'aahed' in response.

"I guess we should get the training done then, Dex will be back whenever" he stated. May nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. Lets do it!"

**-Timeskip-**

"Good work Combusken and Glaceon!" May said to her pokemon. They nodded in agreement before sitting down to rest.

"Scizor!" Virus shouted, Scizor looked to him.

"When Combusken is ready for more training start teaching her stronger moves such as Brick Break and Focus Blast and Bullet Punch and Aerial Ace but save the last one until she Evolves to Blaziken" he suggested. Scizor nodded and left to talk to Combusken. At that moment Dexter reappeared.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked startling May.

"Just Torchic evolving into Combusken." Virus said not even reacting from Dexter's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, well. I'm not the only one who missed something cool" he replied, before sitting down on the bench. Virus glared at him.

'**What do you mean by that?'** Rayquaza said through Virus.

**Rayquaza. I'm a freaking pokemon. You do not need to speak through Virus unless you have somehow lost all capabilities of speech **he said, rolling his eyes. On Impulse, Virus slapped Dex, Everyone cringed at the slap except Ray and Virus. Dexter glared.

"Watch it Virus, I technically outrank all of you, apart from Mew herself so I can quite legitimately blast you to pieces" he snapped. They each threw a glare towards each other, With a slight glint of a fight starting between them until Ray said.

"**Actually I outrank both you AND Mew Dex, so I'd hush before I allow Virus to Beat you to a pulp, There's a reason why you won that fight so easily dex."** Ray said menacingly. Dexter frowned.

"I'm going to have to take this up with Arceus, because Mews are actually in the same 'class' as Arceus is due to us being the ancestor of all pokemon" he said, thoroughly confused. After that Arceus Appeared.

**You Rang?** He said. Dexter sweatdropped.

**If rang means I said your name then...yes. I did **he said. Arceus sighed.

**I heard everything in that "Argument" and Rayquaza is right. She is technically a higher rank than both you and Mew. **He stated.

**But how is that possible when both me and Mew are level with you? Unless the sacred book of legendaries is actually wrong...which I doubt seeing as how you wrote it yesterday…. **Dexter countered. Arceus sighed

**MEW wrote it as a JOKE book! **Arceus stated, Dexter looked at him.

**I am going...to...well...what exactly CAN I do to my mate? **he asked, slightly exasperated. Virus coughed and smirked.

"Fuck her." He stated with a grin.

"No need, she's entering heat next week." he said, with a shudder. Ray looked down sadly Arceus noticed.

**Don't worry dear Virus loves you as much as you love him. **Arceus said for Ray, Virus, and Dex to hear. Dexter laughed.

"Aw, we all knew that already!" he said. To prove a point Virus kissed Ray passionately. At first, she was shocked then she melted into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Virus' neck and they tripped over each other and fell not even fazed.

**OKAY OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!** Arceus boomed, only to sweatdrop as he saw Mew and Dexter kissing as well. They broke apart, grinning.

**Sorry, couldn't resist **he said, half laughing. Virus grinned.

"No, You started too cause we were making out."

"Exactly. I couldn't resist the peer pressure!" he managed, before laughing hysterically at the bemused expression Arceus was making.

"Ok, besides coming down here to settle our debate on who's really a higher rank than who why else did you come down here?" Virus asked, still lying on the ground with Ray on top of him, cuddling.

**What? I can't come down to visit my two favorite Hybrids without others noticing besides your Human sister Virus?** Arceus stated.

**That and I approve of your relationships with Mew and Rayquaza respectively. **he finished, with a sigh.

**Is that all? **Dexter asked as he wrapped his tail around Mew and pulled her closer, making her blush. He nodded.

**Yes, Yes it was, And I will need to see the Ladies of your relationships in the Hall of Origins for a quick moment.** Arceus said before he teleported out with Mew and Ray, much to Virus' disappointment. Virus got up.

"Scizor, Zora, Prepare to continue training. Scizor, Is your mate ready to give the egg to May?" Virus called out to the pokemon ignoring the scene that was happening. Scizor looked over and nodded and pulled out the egg from the green satchel he had hidden with his color as well as a Metal Coat and handed them to May.

"The egg is close to hatching, It will be the same with the Dratini egg you'll get when Dragonite gets here…" He started pointing a finger upward.

"Right about… Now." Dragonite flew down and landed softly and handed the egg to May aswell. Virus took two spare incubators and May was about to place the eggs inside when they started glowing.

**Wow, Virus. I know you said they were close to hatching but this... **Virus smirked,

**That's my secret Arcy!** Virus called out. Arceus popped back into reality with Mew and Rayquaza behind him.

**Virus, please. Never call me that again… **he said. Virus smirked

**Sure. oophm** He said as he got tackled by Rayquaza while Mew talked to Dexter.

**So. Do any of you want anything? **Arceus asked. Dexter shook his head, looking over at Virus and Ray.

**I want to be classified as a legendary Arceus, So I can be with my mate. And to permanently speak Draconic.** Virus said with a smile, still looking at Ray. She went wide-eyed and kissed him. Arceus smiled, and the plates started glowing around him.

**Request granted.** He said and a flash of light happened over Virus and Rayquaza. Once the light faded, you could see Virus's Yellow marks are glowing brightly and his red eyes became darker, and… His arms and legs are now scaly instead of human flesh. Showing his allegiance to his mate. Dexter whistled appreciatively.

**Niiiice **he said, grinning Until he got blown back by Virus' Dragon Ascent.

**That was payback for freezing me a couple of days ago. **he said while Dexter lay on the floor groaning.

**Damn, that's gonna hurt in the morning **he said, levitating up. Mew flew over to him and hugged him gently, causing him to blush.

**Shouldn't have given him a cheap shot with sheer cold and feint then Dex.** Ray said, putting her arms around Virus and leaning on his shoulder. Dexter sighed and put his illusion up.

"Yeah...wow, it's actually kinda hard to stop talking in pokespeech after using it for a long time…" he stated.

'**Well. I can't talk in Human speech anymore.'** Virus stated, in Dragon speech, causing Dex, Mew, and May to sweatdrop. Mew moved over to Virus, lightly tapping him on the head with her paw.

**That should solve the communication issue **she stated, before resuming her talk with Dexter.

**I'll see you guys later then… you guys still got to get to the next gym battle of yours.** Arceus stated. Dexter starred.

"Hadn't you gone already?" he asked him. Arceus shook his head before he teleported back to his home, just as the two eggs finished hatching.

"Drati? **Meema?**" Dratini said curiously.

"Scy? **Memma?**" Scyther said, equally as curious. May looked to the two pokemon now near her and looking at her. Dexter smiled.

"Aww, that's really cute" he said. Mew nodded in agreement before Dexter looked at her and Ray.

"So, what did Arceus want to see you about?" he asked them. Mew and Ray looked to each other and had a silent conversation. after a few minutes they nodded and whispered to their respective mates.

"We'll tell you later in private." they said at the same time. before winking and walk/floated off, Leaving their blushing mates staring wide-eyed. Dexter turned to Virus.

"If this is about what I think it is, we are so screwed. Literally" he whispered, shuddering. Virus nodded in agreement.

"**Well… What now?" **He asked.

"I guess we should probably follow them. I personally don't want to be separated from Mew" he said. Virus agreed, Running after Rayquaza and picking her up bridal style making her squeal.

"**May catch the baby pokemon and hurry up! We'll be in Azalea Town!"** Virus called. May nodded and turned to her baby pokemon.

"Yes I am your mommy, do you want to come with me?" She said sweetly, Dratini and Scyther nodded instantly. May pulled out two pokeballs.

"If you would like to travel with me, I need you to go in here. Would you like that?" May asked the two pokemon. They nodded vigorously before May bumped their heads softly with the pokeballs. The pokeballs instantly dinged capture. May sighed in relief.

"I should head on over to Azalea town to meet the others" she said to herself, before walking off.

**-Azalea Town-**

Virus and Dexter were sitting in the pokemon center, waiting for May to arrive. Virus still had Ray in his lap, kissing her over and over again on her lips, getting many strange stares from the trainers in the room. Dexter was meditating in the corner, again pulling in many confused trainers.

'**I'm off to go to the gym, you gonna cheer for me?'** Virus whispered to Ray. She smiled.

'**What do you think?' **she whispered, kissing him. He smiled and walked out of the pokemon center, carrying Ray on his back. He was followed by a few trainers, eager to watch him battle the gym leader. He smirked and using just his back he threw Ray up into the air and caught her on his shoulders. She didn't stop giggling until he put her down. Dexter walked up to them.

"You've attracted quite a crowd." he commented.

"Shut it!" Virus growled. Dexter did so and they continued on in silence.

**-Azalea Gym-**

"I am here to challenge Bugsy for the insect badge!" Virus called.

"He speaks for both of us…" Dexter concluded, as he walked up next to Virus.

"I only do one challenger at a time." Bugsy stated,

"But I accept both of your challenges." He continued, walking to the trainer box, Virus walking to the Challenger's box.

"This is a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle between Champion Virus Maple and Leader Bugsy!" The ref started.

"Only the Challenger can switch pokemon and the Challenger chooses pokemon first!" He finished.

"Zora!" Virus called, motioning the Scyther to get on the field, who was giggling like a fool.

"Go Scyther!" Bugsy called. Virus then he pressed his Mega ring.

"**MEGA EVOLVE!"** He stated in dragon speech unknowingly. Suddenly, Zora was shrouded by a black/pink sphere. Shocking everyone except Virus, Dex, Ray, Mew, and people who watched his match against Falkner.

"Begin!" the ref shouted, swinging his arms down with the flags.

"Zora! Night daze into Dark claws." Virus commanded. Zora nodded and Fired a night daze which hit Scyther and Ran to the Scyther and used Dark pulse and focused it to her claws and slashed at the pokemon.

"Bug bite!" Bugsy called out. Scyther nodded and at a fast speed got to Zora and started biting her over and over again, Causing her illusion to drop and reveal a White/grayish fox with a Beaded necklace and red markings on her face. With a smirk Virus calls out the next move.

"Fox Fire!" Virus calls out. With a nod of the head, Fire engulfs the Scyther, burning the bug type pokemon. Dexter watched on in interest while Bugsy got annihilated.

"What was THAT move?" Bugsy asked curiously.

"Fox Fire, an Ability Zoroark learns when they mega evolve." Virus stated, "As well as Vanishing Act which is similar to Detect or protect, And learns some Ghost type moves. Scizor, can you throw a Flash cannon at Zora and Zora use Vanishing Act." He said, the two pokemon nodded and Scizor fired a Flash cannon and the move completely went through Zora, shocking Everyone except Virus and his pokemon.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Zora wins! Leader Bugsy, choose your next pokemon!" the Ref announced, to the shock of Bugsy, He looked at his side and saw his Scyther on the ground out cold.

"Impressive battling, but can you handle my next pokemon? Ariados, GO!" he called.

"Pfft, I most certainly can… Zora return and Go Garchomp!" Virus called. Throwing Garchomps Pokeball. the Dragon emerged onto the battlefield.

"Battle Begin!" The ref announced.

"Garchomp Draco Meteor!" Virus shouted. Dexter sweatdropped.

"Bit overkill, isn't it?" he said.

"Ariados! Use String shot to protect yourself!" Bugsy yelled.

"Dig into Dragon Rush while using Dragon Pulse." Virus said. Using one of his Special combos.

"Then use Outrage and Dual chop!" a sinister grin broke onto Virus' face. Bugsy watched on as nothing could stop Virus' Dragon pokemon.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Garchomp is the victor!" the ref called out.

"I think that's enough of a battle don't you think Virus? I doubt I could take out your final pokemon and your other two with one pokemon." Bugsy called returning Ariados. Virus nodded in agreement,

"Yea and All of them can Mega Evolve. so you were at a huge disadvantage."

"Is it ok if I have my battle tomorrow? I'm on a tight schedule today" Dexter said, looking at Bugsy. Bugsy shrugged,

"Whatever works for you." he said. Dexter nodded.

"Thanks, I should go now, I need to get to this meeting" he said, disappearing moments later. Virus shrugged,

"Tell him I'm going onto the next town with my Sister and my Girlfriend." Virus said and Left going to Goldenrod city. Bugsy looked at him.

"How can I do that when I don't know where the hell he went" he said to himself.

**-An as yet unknown place-**

Dexter walked down the hallway, heading to the large meeting room. While he walked, Mew floated up to him.

**Hi **she said, landing on his head. Dexter laughed softly.

**Wondered where you went **he said as he reached the door. Mew's eyes flashed briefly before the doors swung open to reveal the whole council of legendaries minus Rayquaza who was travelling with Virus.

**-Hall of origin meeting room-**

Dexter took his place, standing before Arceus.

**You called, my lady. **He said, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

**I did, thank you for arriving so promptly **Arceus stated, motioning for him to sit. When Dexter has moved to his seat next to Mew, she began.

**Ok, I called you here today for a very spec…**

**Where is Lady Rayquaza? **Groudon asked, loudly. Arceus glared at him.

**Lord Groudon, if you were quiet, you would know a lot sooner. So just listen to me. Ok? **She said. Groudon gulped and nodded.

**As I was saying…**

**-En route to Goldenrod City-**

Virus and his sister and his Girlfriend Ray were on their way to Goldenrod, Stopping to train May's pokemon some more.

"Good work Scizor and Zora, Your training is improving them substantially!" Virus said looking to Glaceon and Combusken. He then looked to Dragonite and her child.

"Good work Dragonite!" Virus pulled out his cooking supplies and started making lunch. After a while the food was done, everyone who smelt the food ran over to Virus. Everyone who didn't saw everyone else running over and ran over anyway. Virus chuckled

"Okay! Okay! Let me set them down please!" Virus said as he put them all on the ground. After they were put down onto the ground all the pokemon that had his food before started scarfing it down the newer pokemon just shrugged to the best they could and ate they started scarfing it down as well. Virus smirked and wondered what was happening in the Hall of orgin.

**-Hall of origin meeting room-**

**You can't be serious? **Dexter said, looking at Arceus in surprise.

**I mean everything that I say **Arceus replied calmly. Dexter stood in the middle of the meeting room, staring at Arceus.

**But… **He began. Arceus sighed and turned to Mew.

**I did warn you this was a bad idea **She said, glaring at Mew. Mew pouted.

**If I say he is ready, he is ready. I know him better than anyone here **she shouted. Arceus looked at Mew.

**Mew, look at him! He's confused, he doesn't want this to happen so drop the subject and we will discuss it later. **Arceus roared. Mew looked calmly up at Arceus. Her eyes brimming with tears.

**Since my input is evidently not appreciated here, I may as well leave **She said, before disappearing. Dexter stared before running out the room in search for Mew. Glaring at Arceus on the way.

**-Mew's room-**

Dexter ran into Mew's room and found her on her bed.

**Mew? **He asked, catching her attention. She turned to face him.

**Hi **she replied, her voice slightly hoarse.

**-The Meeting room-**

"**Ah Virus and Rayquaza! I was just about to call for you two."** Arceus said looking at the two of them.

**What is the problem? **Rayquaza asked, Arceus looked somewhat weary.

**Well…**

**-Back in Mew's room-**

Mew hugged Dexter softly.

**I only wanted to do this so we could spend more time with each other. **Mew said. Dexter nodded, petting her.

**I understand why you did it Mew **Dexter began, struggling to find the correct words. Mew looked up at him, crestfallen.

**And...I...I don't mind doing it. For you. **He finished, somewhat awkwardly. Mew looked up at him. Before hugging him tightly.

**-Back in the Meeting room-**

Virus looked at Arceus with still eyes… He is standing in the same spot Dexter had been standing in, Rayquaza in her spot,

"Arceus, a-are you serious?!" Virus said in shock.

**Well… Yes..** Arceus said. Virus looked at her and had Glowing red eyes with tears staining them.

"You need to realize that we saved EACH OTHER! I saved Rayquaza and She saved me!" Virus yelled, causing Arceus to wince.

**Not so loud please **She said quietly. It was unsurprising then, that at that exact moment in time, Mew came charging (can teleporting count as charging?) into the room with Dexter. Mew had a somewhat smug grin on her face.

**Told you he would do it **she said happily to Arceus. Virus growled a bit.

'**Do… What?'** he growled. Mew looked at him.

**Well, you will just have to wait and see. **She said cheekily, grinning at him. Virus growled and a dragon claw hit her in the back. She looked at Rayquaza.

**That was mean RayRay **she said, pouting. Virus just threw a quick dragon pulse at Mew and Ray. Mew, teleported behind Arceus, avoiding the dragon pulse. Virus used lock on and made sure it hit Mew. Mew squealed in surprise as it hit her.

**No fair! **she said, rather annoyed. Arceus looked at her sternly.

**Mew, are you SURE he is ok with this? **she asked. Mew nodded vigorously.

**Yes **she said, instantly. Arceus sighed.

**Then in that case, I can allow you to proceed. Just...don't go mental with him. **Arceus said. Mew nodded, less vigorously this time. Virus just sighed and left not really caring what's going on. Dexter walked away with Mew, heading towards the lab.

**-Back in the real world with May and everyone else-**

Dexter and Mew appeared directly in front of May, scaring her quite a bit. May jumped and on instinct slapped Dexter, who winced.

**Damn, that was some slap **he said, rubbing his face where she had hit him. May not knowing what he said slapped him again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she yelled after slapping him.

**Jeez May, do I really look that different? **He said, still unconsciously speaking in pokespeech.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING ZORUA?!" She yelled backing up

**MAY! Calm down, what the fuck is wrong? **he said, thoroughly confused. Mew was too busy laughing to help, even when Dexter shot her a pleading look.

'**Stop speaking in Pokespeach and you'll see why Mew.'** Virus stated. Dexter looked at him.

**What do you mean? I'm speaking normally. Aren't I? **He said, slightly worried. Virus shook his head.

'**No. You are speaking like a pokemon not a human.'** Virus stated with a deadpan and walked off, returning all of his pokemon except scizor, Zora, and Dragonite. Dexter sighed.

"I hope that won't happen all the time…" he said, dodging another slap from May.

"Bout time u stopped speaking like a pokemon Dexter." Virus said. Dexter looked at him.

"Well, what else is a pokemon supposed to talk like?" he said.

"You were Human at one point Dexter! TALK LIKE A HUMAN THEN!" Virus growled and shifted so he could fly. May looked at Dexter.

"What did you mean?" she asked. Dexter sighed.

"Basically, I'm a Mew now." he replied, turning to look at Virus.

"Just because I was a human at one point does not mean I can speak like a human, In this case, it's special because I can. Actually. It's not special. It's because I'm a Mew but yeah…" he replied, petering out.

'**Just wait until I become a Rayquaza… Unlike your mate over there i'm waiting until Arceus gives Rayquaza permission.' **Dexter laughed.

**Not mates yet Virus. **he said, switching to pokespeech, before turning to Mew.

**So, what did you want to do with me? **he asked, a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

**A/N**

**TLBOP: Gonna end this here before it gets smutty and goes on for too long. Anything to add guys? *Looks at AGVT only to see an empty seat* Whelp. AGVT is not here… So...yeah…**

**Mew: Read and Review. Flames will probably be ignored but no guarantee!**

**TLBOP: Bye...**


	6. Plain Sailing

**TLBOP: Is this story rated T or M? Cause I need to know**

**AGVT: Its M dude. And Sorry about not being able to give a AN on the last chapter at the end.**

**TLBOP: No problem dude, and thanks for letting me know about the rating. I need that for a special chapter or two later on. Anyway, unless you have anything else to add, on with the story! And don't worry guys. The chapter title is my idea of a crap joke.**

**AGVT: Oh before I forget, Remember in the last Chapter when Virus said he can't speak Human anymore, Well I messed up on it. He is able to speak Human but he'd rather speak Dragon.**

Virus sighed, The next couple months weren't his type of months. It was winter in Johto and he hated winter and christmas. Dexter, on the other hand, was ecstatic. This fact was made worse due to the small fact that he was a Mew and Mew was with him all the time. Virus growled and was itching to fly away but the cold prevented him. Meanwhile Dexter and Mew, both in human form, ran around the city they were currently in, darting in shops. Well, Mew dragging Dexter into shops but that's nearly the same thing. After going inside the 20th shop, Dexter excused himself and walked over to Virus.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked. Virus gave Dexter a glare.

"What the fuck do you think it is?" he growled. Dexter shrugged.

"Dunno. Is it the cold? Dragon's don't like cold weather" he said, tilting his head slightly.

"NO SHIT!" Virus yelled. He then ran off to go find Whitney's Gym. Dexter frowned.

"THAT'S THE WRONG WAY!" He called after Virus, as he looked at a large building that said 'Gym' behind him. A dragon pulse hit Dexter in the head. He winced and looked at Virus.

"That was just mean" he complained. Virus glared at him and walked off. Dexter shrugged and ran to the gym, Mew running behind. Virus wasn't going to that gym… He kept a secret hidden from Dexter… he smirked and went to the forest and flew off… to the Final gym…

**-In Whitney's Gym-**

Dexter bounded in, looking around for Whitney.

"I came here to battle? Anyone home?" He asked.

"Yea I'm in the battle arena! you can come in!" Whitney yelled. Dexter nodded and walked into the battle arena, taking his place on the podium.

"So, what are the rules of the gym?" he asked.

"Three on Three Single Elimination." Whitney said. Dexter nodded.

"Seems simple enough. Lucario, let's go." he called, releasing the pokemon.

"Clefairy go!" She called out, throwing her pokeball.

**-Meanwhile… In Blackthorn City…-**

Virus landed outside the city and transformed, Letting Scizor and Ray out of their pokeballs and walked to the Gym.

"Ray, Scizor, Zora, Dragonite, Let's go." He said.

"Clair!" Virus yelled, "I challenge you for the legend badge!" Moments later, the blue haired gym leader walked out the door of her gym.

"And I accept your challenge" she said with a smile, gesturing for him to enter the gym. he obliged and entered, standing in the challengers box. The referee took his place on the mini podium.

"The following is a 3 on 3 battle between the Gym leader Clair and the Challenger…" the ref petered off when he realised he didn't know Virus's name.

"Sinnoh/Kalos Champion Virus Maple." He called with a grin. Everyone there was wide eyed, Clair had a grin on her face as well.

"Battle Begin!" The ref stated.

"Charizard Let's bring the fire!" Virus called out, Touching his Key stoned glove, making Charizard evolve.

"Kingra go!" Cair yelled, already knowing about Mega Charizard and Mega Sceptile and every other Dragon mega stones.

"Thunder Punch and Dragon Claw!" Virus called out.

"Dodge it and use twister" Clair ordered. Kingdra dove underwater to try and dodge, completely forgetting that thunderpunch was an electric move. Virus smirked as Kingdra screamed as the thunder punch's electricity consumed him. Kingdra was left badly burnt but still able to battle thanks to his resistance to electric attacks due to his dragon typing.

"Damn it, Kingdra use Dragon Pulse." Clair ordered. Kingdra unleashed the move towards Charizard with deadly accuracy.

"Take it and use Dragon Pulse with Dragon Breath!" Virus stated, shocking everyone who is watching and Clair herself. The dragon pulse hit Charizard dead on, leaving only a few minor scratches. Clair and Kingdra were shocked, That dragon pulse did almost nothing to the Mega Charizard. Charizard roared and Fired a Dragon Pulse propelled by Dragon Breath towards Kingra who tried to dodge, albeit was just hit with the combo move. Clair growled as her Kingdra stood up, badly beaten and barely able to continue.

"I forfeit Kingdra…" Clair declared. "You did well Kingdra, get a good rest." She said as she returned Kingdra. Virus did the same with Charizard.

"You've definitely got stronger Virus, you may actually beat me this time. Of course, you still have to defeat my other 2 pokemon. Dragonite, go!" Clair yelled, sending out the final evolution of Dratini. Virus growled at Clair's taunt.

"I've been able to beat you since I got Rayquaza!" Virus said. "You're up Garchomp! and Mega Evolve!" He said throwing Garchomp's Pokeball and quickly touching his Key stone. Clair got a huge grin on her face.

"About time you pulled out your big guns there Virus!" she taunted,

"Garchomp, Draco meteor!" I said with no emotion. Garchomp unleashed the ball of draconic energy and sent it into the air, exploding before it hit the ceiling and raining endless meteors upon Dragonite.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the ref called out. Clair and Virus returned their pokemon.

"Latios. Battle time…" Virus called, touching his key stone.

"Hydreigon, go" Clair called out.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Latios, Luster Purge." Virus stated.

Hydreigon. Take it." Clair ordered. The psychic attack hit Hydreigon and just made Hydreigon scratch himself somehow.

"Great, Hydreigon, use night slash" Clair ordered.

"Latios, dragon pulse and Ice beam." Virus called out. Clair cursed as Hydreigon appeared directly in front of Latios, meeting the two super effective attack head on.

"Have you forgotten? I am the champion of Hoenn and Sinnoh Clair! you should've expected this from me!" virus taunted.

"I should've expected my Hydreigon to go somewhere else" she grumbled. Virus laughed.

"Miracle eye and Dragon purge!"

"Protect/detect combo" Clair , the Combo move was too fast for Hydreigon to counter.

"Draco meteor." Virus called out. Latios charged up the move and while Hydreigon tried to stop him and latios flew upwards and then let loose the endless draconic meteors onto the battlefield.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Latios is the winner, which means the challenger Virus Maple wins!" the ref called out. Virus recalled Latios and went to meet Clair near the stands.

"Well i'll say Virus, you've improved since i've last seen you." Clair said.

"I'm the Champion of Kalos and Sinnoh… I'm one of the top trainers as it is Clair." Virus said with a deadpan as Clair handed him the Rising Badge.

"I daresay you've earnt this Virus. Impressive battling." she complimented.

"Honestly Clair, you should've expected me to be nothing but impressive, like I said I'm a dual region champion." Virus said. Clair laughed quietly.

"I guess. Anyway, where's that friend of yours? The pink haired guy?" she asked, looking around.

"I came alone but he should be walking through the doors now." virus said. Instead, Dexter teleported next to him.

"Got the badge. Where next? Hi Clair!" he said, in a rush.

"Don't you need the other badges besides the ones we got and Clair's?" virus asked. Dexter shrugged, pulling out his badge case.

"You were taking a while so I got the other badges I needed. All I need to do now is face Clair and we can be off to train for the Silver Tournament." he replied. Virus sighed.

"Clair, Watch out for this one. He's everything I am and deceptive. He could run Circles around all of you gym leaders at the same time with his REAL team. So could I with the elite four in the midst. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go heal my team." Virus said walking towards the door. Clair shook her head as he left.

"Can't think why he's healing his team. I barely got a hit in." she said, rather exasperated.

"So, our battle?" Dexter asked. Clair nodded.

"Yeah. We can do that. I just need to heal up and we can do it." she said, following Virus.

"I'll just….wait here then…" Dexter muttered, sitting on the floor.

**~outside~**

"Virus, wait up!" Clair yelled as she caught up to him. Virus turned around, looking at Clair as she ran up to him.

"Yeah Clair?" he said, continually walking to the Pokemon Center.

"Huh, wow. This just turned awkward. I just wanted to...you know...let's just go heal our pokemon" Clair said, blushing slightly. Virus noticed but didn't say a thing. Dexter however…

'Ha! I knew it!' he telepathically shouted in Clair's mind. Clair, for her part, winced at the slightly loud voice in her head.

**Dexter, I want you to stop it right now. No need to make fun of her!** Virus hissed into the "Legendaries" Mind.

'Aw, you're no fun' Dexter replied, before remaining silent.

**I know she likes me, I saw it. I just don't know if I should accept it to keep a Human like appearance or turn her down.** Virus said,

'Whatever you do, try not to upset her before our battle. I want the battle today if possible.' he replied, before severing the mental connection.

"Clair, let's just go get our pokemon healed." Virus said, choosing to ignore Dexter. Clair sighed and started to catch up to the now walking away Virus. They entered the pokemon centre, heading over to Nurse Joy.

"Can you heal my pokemon please Nurse?" Clair asked. Nurse Joy nodded, secretly surprised that Clair had lost.

"Of course I can." She responded, taking Clair's pokemon.

"Can you heal mine as well Miss Joy?" Virus asked. She nodded and took his pokemon.

"Wait, aren't you Sinnoh/Kalos Champion Virus Maple?" She asked. Virus nodded.

"Ah so that's why you lost Clair." Nurse Joy said. Clair nodded.

"Yeah. Expect me back again today. I'm facing the Hoenn Champion next." She said. Nurse Joy nodded, somewhat surprised.

'Virus, where is May? We kinda left them all behind.' Dexter suddenly said, through telepathy. Virus' eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Virus yelled and ran out of the pokemon center and transformed into his rayquaza form and flew to May's location. Clair sweatdropped, before picking up her now healed pokemon.

"Wonder what he forgot..." She mumbled, before walking back to the gym.

**-With May, Ash and the others-**

"Where did your Brother and Dexter go?" Ash called out to May.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I HAVE NO IDEA, ASH!" She yelled at him. They suddenly heard a roar coming from above them and saw a Rayquaza flying above them, suddenly the pokemon transformed into Virus, who just fell and landed on his feet, not feeling any pain. He did, however, feel pain when May slapped him across the face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled

"Black**thorn.**" He called out, still trying to go back to Human language. Ash looked at him.

"Black what?" He asked.

"Blackthorn city." He said. Virus looked at Ash.

"Yes, I'm a Hybrid. The Pokemon who did this was my Rayquaza… My Mate…" Virus said, gazing off into the distance, Ash fainted right on the spot.

* * *

**AGVT: *Grabs microphone* ANNND CUT!**

***All actors go to their dressing rooms***

**TLBOP: I like long chapters like this. It makes it a good read for the viewers.**

**Actor 1 (Dexter): How long are we doing this gig for?**

**TLBOP: WE AREN'T PAYING YOU TO ASK QUESTIONS! WE ARE PAYING YOU TO ACT!**

**Actor 2 (Virus): Dude, we just wanted to know man.**

**AGVT: Look, just stick to the script, if a 4th wall question comes up we'll answer it. Now MOVE IT MAGGOTS**

**Actor 6 (Mew): But the script goes to something like 60+ chapters! We can't do that!**

**TLBOP: You can and you will. AGVT, you do the normal ending. I got to sort out the pay for these guys. *Leaves***

**AGVT: Zora, will you do the Honors?**

**Zora: Rate and Review! Hope you liked this!**

**Rayquaza:Dragon Ascent! *Explosion***

**TLBOP: GIVE ME AND VIRUS A FAVORITE AS WELL! WE ORCHESTRATED THIS WHOLE SHEBANG (Rayquaza: Dragon Ascent! *Explosion*)! Ow…**


	7. MESSAGE

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a proper chapter but I wanted to tell you all some things.**

**Firstly, I will be rewriting my entire Mew chronicles ('That's How To Be A Mew' and 'Legacy Of The Blue Mew') from scratch. After reading them through myself I know I can do better. I know lots of you already like the current version, but I really feel that these edits will make it even better. As well as this, I will be posting the stories in the following order.**

**1\. How to be a Mew**

**2\. The Long Road to Mayhem**

**3\. Legacy of the Blue Mew**

**I'm doing this as I feel it will help you understand more about what happens in this trilogy as well has helping it to make more sense.**

**My second notice is that I will be on Hiatus until the 18th August 2016. I'm on holiday (YAY!) and won't have access to the internet (aw...)**

**My third, and last, notice is that, until I have completed the Mew chronicles, ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD. I was etting bogged down by the amount of writing I had to do and I am putting all other stories on hold until further notice.**

**I am so, SO sorry for the bad news but what with school, exams, family outings and shoddy internet (That's fixed now) I was updating slowly. From the 18th, I'll try to update my stories more regularly (Each chapter SHOULD appear within two weeks of each other unless something unexpected should happen).**


End file.
